The present invention relates to planters, and more particularly, to planters having a light-transmitting enclosure section.
Planters for growing plants in the interior of structures are usually placed near windows and doors, which transmit the necessary sunlight while protecting the plants from the exterior environment. Whether or not the plants are interiorly or exteriorly placed, they usually require separate supports, such as window sills or boxes, tables, stands and the like. When the planters are placed in the interior of a structure, unless there are suitable window sills present, the planters will usually require separate supports which take up valuable interior floor space. There are, therefore, several important factors to be considered in the construction and placement of planters, such as accessibility to sunlight, protection from the exterior environment where necessary, space requirements, and accessibility to the planter itself as well as to the interior of the planter for providing moisture, nourishment and cultivation of the plants. My U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,891 issued on Apr. 29, 1975 discloses planters which are supported in vertical windows, each planter comprising an outwardly bulging, light-transmitting central portion which is surrounded by a flange adapted to be vertically supported in a window frame.